


Twisted Figures*

by yayame



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Betrayal???, I honestly don't know where this story is going, M/M, Multi, Romance?, Smut, also ikonbias made me write donghwan!!!, because donghwan is so adorable, but also imagine them being totally kinky af behind closed doors, like definition of soft AF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayame/pseuds/yayame
Summary: How well do you know your husband?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> *Title Subject to Change
> 
> This first chapter might be a bit confusing; it jumps around a lot and doesn't have a very linear timeline. It's basically a montage of different scenes, hopefully it makes sense as you read it.

    “This is so fucking cliché. We’re eating doughnuts outside a coffee shop as we lean against our car in our full police uniforms.” 

    He grins, “If you don’t want your doughnut, Junhwe, I’ll have it.” 

The other male hissed at him, protecting his snack with a scowl. “Stay back.”

Laughing, he lightly punched the other’s shoulder, taking a long sip of his latte as he surveyed the different people beginning their morning commute. The early morning rays were filtered through the tall buildings of Seoul, casting long shadows as people walked by in a hurry. 

    Tossing his cup back, he pushed himself off the police car; lazily stalking towards one of those old, dirty public trash cans drilled into the sidewalk. As he crumples his napkin, he looks up to see a blurry figure pass him, knocking him back a few steps before another rush of footsteps follow. 

    “Stop him! He stole my phone!”

He looked over his shoulder to see a smaller figure dressed in a well-pressed suit standing in the doorway of the café, utterly bemused as the thief jets ahead. 

    Without another thought, he chases after him, feet slamming against the pavement as his lungs struggle to keep up with each step. He forces his body forward to tackle the assailant, rolling onto the hard pavement with a huff. 

They struggle roughly, rolling around on the stiff ground as people pause in their daily routine to stare and watch. 

“Freeze!” 

Junhwe’s voice is welcome music in his ears; he looks up to see his partner holding his gun up, stance firm as he glares at the assailant who pauses finally. 

    “You good?”

    He nods breathlessly, pushing himself up to reach for his handcuffs as Junhwe orders the thief to keep his hands above his head, face down on the street. 

    Securing the locks, he pats the culprit down, fetching a sleek black smartphone from his pockets; jumping up to his feet, he glances around to see the owner looking over them with an impressed look. 

He grins, “I believe this is yours.” 

“Thanks.”

His smile is bright and contrasts the sharp lines of his suit.  

\-----

“We just need your statement for the official report and you’re free to go.” Donghyuk grinned while his partner wrestled the thief into a holding cell. “Would you like some coffee, Mr.…?”

    “Kim. My name is Kim Jinhwan.”

    His smile widens. “Hello, Mr. Kim. I’m Officer Kim Donghyuk and this is my partner Officer Koo Junhwe.”

    The aforementioned male offers a grunt, pouring himself a cup of coffee without a second glance at the witness. 

    The smaller male coolly brushes it off, gaze settling on him. “Right, so I was waiting in line for the register at the coffee shop. I had my phone in my hand—“

“So you weren’t paying attention.”

Jinhwan glanced over at Officer Koo who stared back bored, lazily smirking at him. 

“Junhwe.” He hisses quietly before looking at him shyly. “Sorry, he’s not really a morning person.”

    The other male smiles understandingly, “I understand. I’m sure chasing after a petty thief is not how many people want to start their mornings.” 

Flashing a polite grin, he turned back to the computer monitor, “As you were saying, you were at the coffee shop.”

“Yes, and I had my phone in my hand when there was a crash from ahead. It happened really quickly. The guy just grabbed a handful of cash from the register and whatever he could get his hands on. Which, unfortunately, was my phone.” Jinhwan wears a small pout, inspecting the now cracked screen of his device. 

He nodded, finishing his report, “Well, we’ll make sure this guy gets the punishment he deserves, right Junhwe?” Donghyuk elbowed the other cop, flashing Jinhwan an apologetic look. 

    “Yeah, whatever.”

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, turning back to the smaller male. “I’m really sorry we weren’t able to salvage the phone. I didn’t really think when I was tackling the guy.”

    Jinhwan waves him off with a sheepish grin. “You were only doing your job, Officer Kim.” He moves to gather his things, sliding his phone into his coat pocket. 

    “Well, if you need anything else, we’re always here.” He grinned, standing up from the old leather desk chair to escort the other man out. 

Strolling towards the entrance of the police station, they paused as Jinhwan turned to face him once more. 

“Actually, there is one more thing.”

Donghyuk tilted his head slightly, “Yes?”

“A date.”

Flushing, he began wringing his wrists shyly. “E-excuse me?”

“I would like to ask you out on a date.” Jinhwan looked at him with a warm grin, his suit perfectly polished even under the harsh fluorescent lights. 

“A d-date?”

“Yes. For dinner tomorrow evening.”

He blushed, hanging his head low as he gently rubbed the back of his neck. 

It’d be a lie to say he didn’t notice the other’s attractiveness; soft, pale skin and red lips with jet black hair slicked back. He had delicate features but a sharp jawline and a deep gaze. He was dressed in a bespoke suit with onyx cufflinks, a sharp contrast to his own ruffled uniform with the creased pants and coffee stained windbreaker. 

“I don’t really know what to say, Mr. Kim.”

“You could say yes.” He teased openly, “And please, call me Jinhwan.” 

He could feel how warm his cheeks were, peeking through his lashes to glance at Jinhwan’s grin before chancing a quick look around the precinct; it was a fairly empty hallway as people moved in and out. With a shy smile, he nodded quickly. “Okay. Yes.”

“I’ll pick you up at seven, tomorrow then.”

“Okay.” He bit his lip to stop from grinning too widely. “Oh, wait!”

Jinhwan turned to him curiously, quirking an eyebrow as he dug through his pockets for a pen. 

“Y-you don’t have my number.” He shyly admitted, gently reaching for the other’s hand and scribbling his digits on his palm. 

“Good catch.” He grinned, studying his palm before glancing up at him again. “I look forward to seeing you, Officer.”

Donghyuk blushed, nodding quietly. “Me too.”

\-----

Combing through his hair, he glanced in the mirror to see Junhwe scowling at the TV. He sighed softly, turning around with his hands on his hips. “Will you stop glaring at the TV?”

“I can’t believe you said yes! The guy looks like the walking definition of a dick. Did you see his obnoxious suit?”

“What ever happened to never judge a book by its cover?” He pointed out, straightening out his leather jacket as he slid onto the couch. 

“Wait, Koo Junhwe doesn’t like someone? Call the newspapers! This is breaking news.” A voice interrupted them, waltzing through the kitchen.

“Shut up Jungkook.” Junhwe reached into the bowl of pretzels, taking a sip of his beer with a grimace. 

“Anyway, ignoring Mr. Grumpypants, who is this guy?” His roommate cracked open another beer, reaching for the remote control and flipping the channels to another one of those obnoxious music programs. 

“He’s a citizen Junhwe and I helped. He got his phone stolen but we caught the guy running away.”

“Is he hot?”

“I thought you weren’t gay.” Junhwe mutters under his breath.

“I can appreciate the male form even if I’m straight.”

“Sure,  _ straight _ .” 

He quickly stops the two of them from launching into a fistfight by forcing himself in the middle, leveling each of them with a glare. “He’s very polite and was very understanding even though I ended up breaking his phone when I tackled the guy.”

“Well, that’s good. Unlike  _ somebody _ , I am happy that my best friend has found someone.” 

“Thanks Jungkook. I gotta admit, I’m a bit nervous. Haven’t been out with a guy in a long time.” 

“What are you talking about? You’re out with me all the time.” Junhwe playfully teased, batting his lashes with a grin.

Donghyuk rolled his eyes. “Whatever--”

_ Ding dong! _

The three of them looked over at the front door before he jumped up, brushing off his jacket before glancing at his roommates. “How do I look?”

    “Great! If I wasn’t straight, I’d definitely ask you out.”

    His best friend shrugs, “You’re not my type so…”

    “Geez, thanks for the confidence boost, Junhwe.” He shuffled towards the door, “I’ll see you guys later. Bye.” Waving quickly, he swung open the door to greet Jinhwan. He flushed under the other male’s attention, smiling warmly, “H-hi.”

    “Hi.” Jinhwan flashed him an easy grin, “You look really nice.” 

    He ran his fingers through his hair, glancing down at his sneakers. “Thank you. You look really nice too.”

    “Shall we?” The other male offered his hand, gently lacing their fingers together as they walked out of the apartment hallway. 

\-----

Donghyuk’s eyes lit up as they were escorted through the hotel’s grand entrance and towards the five star restaurant. He studied the other’s features, glancing down at their intertwined fingers with a soft grin as they easily walked past the maitre’d and towards a prepared table by the window.

Settling into the plush seats, he grabbed the leather bound menu as a waiter walked by to fill two glasses with ice water. “We’ll start with a bottle of Dom Perignon and a plate of calamari for the table.” 

The waiter nods, strutting away to complete his order while he peeks over his menu to see Donghyuk staring openly at the prices. 

“I’m afraid I’m a bit under dressed.” The police officer worried his bottom lip, glancing down at his clean t-shirt, jacket draped on the back of his chair as he nervously ran his palms over his distressed jeans. 

He grinned, pulling up the sleeves of his Armani dress shirt, leaning back. “I think you look hot.”

It was endearing how quickly Donghyuk’s face turned red, trying his best to hide his blush by looking anywhere else. 

\-----

Slamming the hotel door shut, he was pressed against the surface; he grinned dopily at the other male, pulling him into another bruising kiss before pulling away to mouth at each other’s skin.

“I-I don’t… N-normally do this on the first date.” Donghyuk panted, pulling back for a quick moment to reach for his belt buckle. 

He grinned, helping Donghyuk unbutton his Dolce & Gabbana slacks before pressing his head back into the door as he felt a warm hand wrap around him. “Fuck…” He breathed out with a smile, “How are you so cute when you’re jacking me off right now?” Jinhwan reached around the other’s neck, pulling him into a messy kiss. He could feel his eyes rolling into the back of his head, “God, baby…”

There were wet kisses pressed against his bare chest, working their way down before he felt a warm breath ghosting over his cock. He instinctively reached down, running his fingers through blonde locks and tugging gently before groaning loudly as he felt Donghyuk’s lips wrap around him. Glancing down, he watched as the other male bobbed his head, his cock disappearing into the wet heat. “Shit, baby, you look so good…” He could feel himself touch the back of the other’s throat, drawing out another long moan.

Donghyuk looked up with wide eyes, hands on his thighs to keep himself steady as he moved his head back and forth. 

God, he wished he could take a picture right now. 

\-----

He does consider taking a picture, especially when Donghyuk is sprawled out on the bed, face down in the sheets with a soft look as he slumbers on. He’s tempted to grab his phone and snap a few photos just for himself but instead he leans forward to begin tracing patterns on the other’s spine, fingers dancing on soft skin. 

He could feel the other male arch ever so slightly into his touch, sighing softly in his sleep; Jinhwan grinned, leaning forward to press a kiss against one of many marks on his skin. 

He groaned lowly when his phone buzzed on the nightstand, reaching over the figure to grab it as he stood up off the bed. He walked towards the hotel balcony, glancing over his shoulder to see Donghyuk still fast asleep as he answered the call. “Hello?”

“Shipment is in. You coming down to inspect it?”

He leaned against the metal railing, shrugging sheepishly. “Nah, you guys can handle it, right?”

“Right.” There was a pause on the other end. “How’d your date go?”

Smirking, he turned around to stare at the naked body in the hotel bed. “Better than I could’ve ever imagined.”

“Aww, look who’s all soft.”

“Fuck you, Hanbin.” He contemplated grabbing a cigarette but could see Donghyuk beginning to stir, rubbing his eyes sleepily. “I’ll call you back. My baby’s awake.”

“Ooh, your baby--”

He hangs up before the teasing can continue. 

\-----

Sitting up on plush sheets and fluffy pillows, he looks over to see Jinhwan talking on the balcony, phone pressed to his ear with a grin; he blushes as he looks over at him, eyes locking before he buries his face back into the pillows. He peeks through the duvet to see the other man hang up, sliding the glass door shut behind him before sauntering back to the bed.

He lets himself get pulled out of the sheets, dragging his lips into a warm kiss, breaking off into a giggle when he feels soft hands ghost over his bare ribs. 

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

Donghyuk shakes his head, “Who was that? On the phone?” He wonders if his voice was always so hoarse.

Jinhwan hums softly, fingers tracing over blooming marks on his neck, ever so slightly tickling him. “Just business.” He grins, “Want me to order some room service? The waffles here are really good.”

He smiles warmly, letting Jinhwan pull him back into bed with a soft sigh. “Sure.” 

\-----

He grinned at his cell phone, fingers brushing over the touch screen excitedly. 

“You know, you have a job to do.”

Donghyuk glanced up, looking over at the driver’s seat to see Junhwe sipping his coffee, leaning back against the headrest with a bored expression. “Sorry.” He shot off a quick text, sliding the device back into his pocket before leaning over to swipe his partner’s coffee. He grimaced, “Ew, black coffee.”

Junhwe shrugged, stealing his cup back as he reached over to fiddle with the radio. “Who are you even texting?”

He blushed, shyly looking down at his hands before whispering softly. “Jinhwan hyung.” 

The other officer turned back to the street, “You still talking to Mr. A-hole?”

Donghyuk punched his arm. “He’s not like that. He’s really nice.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Seriously, Junhwe, don’t. I really like this guy.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He glances at him for a brief second before breaking out into a grin. 

\-----

_ baby _

_ I miss you 1:13pm _

_ Are you working right now? 1:14pm _

_ I miss you too ^.^ 1:16pm _

_ Yeah, on street patrol 1:16pm _

_ Shouldn’t you be working right now, Mr. Businessman? 1:17pm _

_ I’m the boss. 1:18pm _

_ I can do whatever I want 1:19pm _

_ kekekeke 1:20pm _

_ You should go back to work 1:20pm _

_ But I like talking to my baby 1:21pm _

_ ^^ you’re really cheesy hyung 1:23pm _

_ :) 1:24pm _

_ I can’t help it. 1:24pm _

_ I miss you too much 1:25pm _

_ ^^ 1:27pm _

_ I miss you too 1:28pm _

_ June’s complaining about me texting too much. 1:29pm _

_ I think he’s jealous. 1:29pm _

_ kekeke 1:29pm _

_ I have to go hyung. 1:30pm _

_ Bye <3 1:30pm _

_ Bye baby <3 <3 <3 1:31pm _

\-----

“We done, Romeo?”

He glanced up to see Hanbin lounging in a leather armchair. “Fuck you, I’m happy.”

The other male rolled his eyes. “Well, now that we’ve established you’re getting laid, let’s get down to business.” 

He’s half tempted to throw one of those gaudy glass paperweights on his desk at Hanbin’s head. 

“The Chinese triad is trying to move into our southern territory but they’re not doing a clean job. There’s been a rise in OD’s from some sort dirty concoction of heroin and cocaine. It’s not very pure and that’s bad for business.”

He hummed, “Send Bobby to find out exactly who and where they are.” He reached into his suit pocket to pull out a cigarette. “Don’t do anything rash. I just want names.” 

“You have something in mind?”

“I know the cops are itching for a major bust. An international bust would make their day.”

Hanbin nods, pulling out a silver lighter from his pocket and tossing it to him. 

He takes it gratefully, sucking in a lungful of nicotine. “You get in touch with the yakuza yet?”

“They’re sending in a shipment next week. A sample, if you will but my guys in Tokyo say it’s the best. Quality is pure. Real bang for your buck.”

Jinhwan smirked lazily, taking another drag. “Good, good.” 

“That’s the main business for today. I’ve got Yunhyung and Chanwoo looking over the clubs and I’ll send Bobby out tonight.”

He nodded, grabbing his phone again with a soft look.

“Dear God, I’ve never seen you this hung up on a guy.”

This time, he does throw one of those gaudy glass paperweights on his desk at Hanbin’s head; he misses by an inch. “Fuck you, Hanbin.”

\-----

“Wow, six months. What are you going to do?”

Donghyuk whined, kicking his legs in annoyance. “I don’t know. I mean, what do you get the guy who has everything? He actually has everything. His apartment is pretty much a museum of modern art.”

Jungkook shoots him a sympathetic look before stealing a cookie off his plate. “It doesn’t have to be something you buy. It’s the thought that counts, you know?”

“But then what should I get him? It’s our six month anniversary, I want it to be something nice.” 

“Why not bake him something? It’s cheap and delicious.”

“Not everyone thinks about food all the time.”

“They don’t? Well, they’re missing out on life.”

He hums, looking down at his cup of tea before looking up again, “You really think baking something would be good?”

“Yeah, it’s sweet. Just like you.”

He shies away from his roommate’s teasing with a shove before he begins scrolling through his phone to search for a baked good recipe. 

\-----

“Why did the oven choose to break down today of all days?” He wiped at his brow, glaring at the broken oven as his roommate tried his best to fiddle with it.

“I don’t know… Maybe you can buy him cupcakes and say you baked them?” Jungkook suggests with a sympathetic smile. 

“No.” Donghyuk whined, “I have to make them myself.”

“Well, unless you have magical oven-fixing skills, I don’t think that’s happening.”

He frowns, biting his bottom lip out of frustration as he stared at all the ingredients he had prepared. He paused, weighing his different options. “Ah! Jinanie hyung has an oven. I know the passcode to his house, I bet I could sneak in and use it.”

“Yeah, and you could wait for him naked, bet he’d love that.” Jungkook teased with a loud laugh. 

He flushed, sputtering incoherently about his friend’s crude nature.

“Just kidding, I know you two are probably too vanilla to do anything like that.” 

His cheeks reddened, turning around to quickly grab his things, ignoring the other’s loud laughter. 

\-----

“Someone’s in your penthouse.”

He looked up from his files to see Hanbin leaning against the door with a PC tablet in hand. “What?”

“I received a notification that someone has entered the premises.” Hanbin walked over, the screen displaying a black and white image from a surveillance camera.

Grabbing the device, he studied the image before breaking into a grin at the familiar figure. “It’s just Donghyuk.” 

“Didn’t you say he was a cop?”

He hums affirmatively, watching as Donghyuk moved through the room with relative familiarity. 

“What if he’s scouting the place for intel? What if he knows about the business?”

“He doesn’t. Don’t worry, I plan on keeping him far away from all of this.” He brushed off Hanbin’s concern, pouring himself a glass of thirty year old scotch. Jinhwan studied the screen, watching Donghyuk walk into the kitchen with arms full of bags before pulling out various items. “Aw, he’s baking me something.”

“You’re so fucking soft.”

He ignores Hanbin’s whisper, watching Donghyuk slowly measure out different ingredients. “I wonder if this is for our six month anniversary.”

“Oh, my god, you’re keeping track?”

“Of course I am. You should find a nice girl, Hanbin. Then you’ll understand why I’m acting like this.”

There’s an indignant murmur that coolly brushes him off but he’s not paying attention. 

\-----

Pulling into the garage, he turns off the engine with silent ease; locking the doors to his Maserati, he steps out with cool steps, straightening out his sweater before heading towards the elevator. He punched his passcode in, watching the numbers light up as the tiny space moved up the building. 

The silver doors opened directly into the contemporary living room; he toed his Italian leather loafers off, shuffling into the room as the smell of vanilla wafted in the air. 

“Baby?” He tossed his briefcase on an armchair, heading straight to the kitchen where he knew Donghyuk would be. “Donghyuk baby?” 

Jinhwan froze when he saw his boyfriend of six months holding a tray of poorly decorated cupcakes in nothing but a baby blue apron. He repeats,  _ nothing but a baby blue apron. _

“Hi. The cupcakes didn’t turn out the way I wanted them too so I’m hoping I could distract you with this apron.” Donghyuk’s blush travels down his neck and past the apron. 

The older male gulps, eyes scanning over the other’s figure as he breaks out into a grin. “I am definitely distracted.” He reached over to carefully set the tray on the kitchen counter before grabbing a fistful of the _damn baby blue apron_ and pulling the police officer into a kiss. 

He feels the younger male giggle excitedly against his lips; he steps forward, pushing them back until Donghyuk is pressed against the kitchen island. Jinhwan trails kisses against his skin, glancing up to see how messy the kitchen was before he reached under the apron to grab at heated skin. 

Donghyuk gasps, throwing his head back as he supported his weight against the countertop. “A-ah… O-oppa!” 

Jinhwan grinned, pulling away slyly. “What does my baby want?”

The younger whined, grabbing fistfuls of his sweater, making tugging motions as they stood in the kitchen. “S-shirt… O-off!”

He chuckled, pulling back to shimmy out of the black sweater, throwing it on the ground before leaning forward to grind their hips together. They let out simultaneous groans, losing themselves in the pleasure; Jinhwan could make out the outline of Donghyuk’s hard cock through the apron, his own erection pressed uncomfortably against the front of his pants. 

Not wasting another second, he moves the younger male around, bending him over the cold surface of the counter. “Happy six month anniversary, baby.” He whispers into Donghyuk’s ear, snaking an arm under the apron to grab him, pumping slowly. 

The younger male is full on whining, bucking his hips into his hand as Jinhwan trails kisses against the back of his neck. The police officer arched his back with a high pitched whine as Jinhwan began peppering kisses down his spine. 

“You’re so cute baby.” He grinned, working his way down as he continued to pump his hand at a teasingly slow pace. 

“P-please!” 

Jinhwan smiled, “What do you want, baby? Tell oppa what you want.”

“W-want o-oppa! I want your c-cock, o-oppa!” Donghyuk was a mess; desperately rutting against his hand as the apron hung loosely around his neck while his chest was pressed against the smooth surface of the counter. 

The older male grinned; who was he to deny his baby? 

He fumbled with his belt, pushing his slacks down to hang around his knees haphazardly. He pulled his hand away from Donghyuk’s hard cock, reaching instead to grab his ass before his voice melted into a low growl. “Fuck… Are you wearing a plug right now?”

Jinhwan glanced over to see Donghyuk nod tensely, arching his back desperately. “T-thought I’d be r-ready.”

“God, I don’t deserve you.” He whispered into the air, quickly getting down on his knees to stare. 

“D-don’t stare!” Donghyuk’s voice was high pitched, squirming away with a whine.

He grinned, “But it’s so pretty.” Without a second thought, he pressed his thumb against the base, groaning in the back of his throat at Donghyuk’s whimper before he tugged ever so slightly. “I honestly don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

There was a breathless chuckle before the younger male stuck out his hips more, “E-enough talking.”

“I agree.” He whispered, breath ghosting over the other’s entrance as he pulled the plug, tossing it somewhere on the immaculately polished hardwood floors. 

He didn’t bother finding a condom; he knew Donghyuk was clean and he hadn’t been with anyone else since meeting the police officer. 

Sliding in with a particularly rough thrust, he threw his head back in a loud moan as Donghyuk clawed at the kitchen island for some sort of purchase. “Shit… You're so tight.” 

    Pulling back his hips, he placed his hands on the other male’s waist before thrusting forward. Their voices echoed into the grand kitchen together, skin melding together as he thrusted in earnest. Rutting their hips, he moaned loudly as Donghyuk pushed back, knuckles tight. 

    Jinhwan moved to snake a hand around his waist, wrapping firmly around the younger male’s cock as he continued to thrust his hips. He timed his thrusts with each stroke, animalistic and primal as the air around them went up a few degrees. 

    He moved faster, his free hand gripping onto Donghyuk’s hips in a firm hold as the younger male pushed back. Jinhwan smirked at a particularly hard thrust, pressing against the younger male’s prostate with a triumphant look. 

    “G-gonna c-cum!” Donghyuk whined, hips moving erratically between thrusting into Jinhwan’s hand and pushing back onto his cock. 

    He smiled, leaning forward to pepper kisses against his spine. “Let it go, baby.”

    Donghyuk lets his head fall down against the counter in a silent scream, forehead pressed against the cool marble as he spurts messily on Jinhwan’s hand and the countertop. 

    He moans loudly as he feels the police officer tightens around him in a hot vice, drawing out his own orgasm. His hips stuttered, grip bruising on the younger male’s hips as he panted heavily. Stars danced behind his eyelids as they slumped against the kitchen island, sheepishly grinning at each other. 

    After one last lazy thrust, he slowly peeled away, pressing sloppy kisses on Donghyuk’s heated skin. He giggled as the younger male’s legs wobbled, helping him stand up as he pressed a long, languid kiss against his lips. “I love you, you know that?”

    Donghyuk giggled sheepishly, “I love you too…  _ Oppa _ .”

    Jinhwan groaned, already feeling the arousal and lust stir again. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

\-----

He stood in the middle of the alleyway, gun raised as he stared down the culprit. “Freeze!” 

The assailant glared at him, viciously swinging a pocket knife to create some distance between them. “Get the fuck away from me!”

Donghyuk scowled, desperately waiting for Junhwe to arrive with more back up. “I said freeze!” He was getting frustrated, watching as the guy was backed into a corner. 

“I told you to stay back!”

He was getting impatient, nerves wracking through his entire body as he adjusted his grip around the revolver for the umpteenth time. 

“Donghyuk!” 

He glanced over his shoulder as his partner’s voice echoed in the alley, “Here--” 

The police officer choked, looking down at his abdomen to see a crimson stain grow darker; Donghyuk looked up at the criminal, the knife in his hand now red. He didn’t know how to react, pain shooting up his nerves as he pressed his hand against the wound, applying pressure. 

His vision tunneled, making out the blurred outlines of Junhwe and the other officers, quickly apprehending the crook as he fell on top of his partner. 

“Donghyuk! Donghyuk--”

His vision dimmed.

\-----

_ Crash! _

Jinhwan ignored the broken crystal shards of his wine glass, listening stoically to the other line before nodding tersely. “Which hospital? I’ll be there.” 

He hung up, grip tightening around his phone before turning to glare at his lackeys. 

“What happened?” Hanbin seemed disinterested but he knew better. 

“Donghyuk was stabbed while chasing some perp.” He flashed him a glare before turning back to everyone else, “I want you to find out who the little punk is and I want you to crush him-- Better yet, I want to crush him.” 

The guards nodded quickly, rushing out of the room to follow orders as Jinhwan grabbed his suit jacket off the back of his chair, quickly stalking out of the grand conference room. 

\-----

Every sound in the room rings in his ears as he blinks blearily; his throat is parched as he weakly moves his fingers.

“He’s awake!” 

A deep voice echoes; he stares up at the blinding light before shadows begin to loom over him. 

“Donghyuk, are you okay?” 

“Baby? Baby!” 

The voices fade once more.

\-----

This time when he wakes up, his head isn’t pounding painfully; he carefully sits up, leaning back against a stack of pillows. There’s the steady beeping of the heart monitor to his right, echoing in the otherwise silent room as he quietly glances around. Donghyuk freezes when he sees tufts of black hair to his left, snuggled into the blankets as the figure sleeps. 

He moves carefully to try and wake the other person, freezing when a hand catches his wrist. Donghyuk’s breath hitches, staring at the pale hand encircling his wrist tightly.

The person lazily lifts their head, lips smacking drily before they lock eyes. 

“Hey, you’re awake.” Jinhwan’s voice is soft even for him, eyes looking over him for any other damage before he gently releases his tight grip on his wrist. “How you feeling, baby?”

Donghyuk shrugs, attempting to speak before his voice drily cracks. 

“Here.” The older man moves quickly, reaching into a mini cooler to pull out a bottle of water. “I’m going to get the doctor.” 

As his boyfriend gets up to leave, Donghyuk stops him, “Please stay.”

Jinhwan hesitates before calmly nodding, reaching for his hand, this time with a soft grip. 

“Did we catch the guy?” He whispers curiously. 

The other man hums, “Don’t worry about him. Just sleep.”

He nods; even though he’s just woken up, his body whines with exhaustion, sleep slowly creeping over him once more. 

\-----

“He’s taking you to the Maldives? What?” Jungkook stared slack jawed as Donghyuk tossed different shorts into his suitcase.

“It’s for our one year anniversary.” He held up two different shirts, glancing in the mirror before shrugging and tossing both of them in. 

“Damn, I wish I had a sugar daddy.”

“He’s not a sugar daddy. He’s my boyfriend.” Donghyuk glared at his roommate. “Anyway, you’re straight.”

The other male shrugged sheepishly, “You think he’s going to propose?”

Donghyuk tripped, falling against his bed as he looked over at Jungkook with wide eyes. He stuttered nervously, “W-what?”

“What? It’s not a crazy idea. You guys have been together for a year, you’re both stupidly in love, why wouldn’t he propose?”

“I don’t know? I mean, isn’t a year really soon?”

“Not really. I mean, I’ve known you since elementary school and I’ve never seen you this happy.” 

He blushed; his roommate was rarely this serious that it was throwing him for a loop. “I guess I just never really thought about it.” 

“Well, you might have to soon. I mean, how many people take their partners to an island and  _ not  _ propose?”

He paused, contemplating the question before glancing down at his suitcase. “Should I wear something nice then?”

“Do you want to be wearing your high school track and field shirt when you’re being proposed to?”

\-----

Landing smoothly on a private runway, Donghyuk bounced in his seat as he looked out the window of the private jet, completely awed by the crystal clear water and white sandy beaches. He turned to Jinhwan with a wide grin, “Hyung! Look! Look! There’s palm trees everywhere!” 

The older man grinned, closing his laptop before glancing at him. “Happy one year anniversary.”

He blushed, “Happy one year anniversary. This is amazing, hyung.” He shyly whispered, wary of Jinhwan’s security detail hovering over them in the back of the plane. 

As the plane pulled up to the airport, he grabbed his suitcase, holding onto the staircase’s railing as they finally set foot in the Maldives. There was a warm breeze that blew through his now pink hair, barely lifting up the hem of his printed shirt to reveal a sliver of tan skin. Donghyuk practically skipped down the steps, rushing towards the awaiting Jeep as his boyfriend strung along. 

They drove quietly towards a private villa, shrouded in tall palm trees; he pretty much jumped out of the car, digging his feet into the soft sand as the water gently waved onto the surface. Donghyuk glanced over his shoulder to see Jinhwan on the phone again, frowning slightly at the other’s dark look before beaming at him, beckoning him to join him on the beach. 

The older man held up his finger, needing one more minute before he hung up, tossing the phone in the car; Jinhwan ran down the beach, tackling him into the sand as they tumbled and rolled on the warm ground. 

“I love you.” He whispered quietly as he emerged triumphant, straddling the smaller man under him as they panted in the warm summer air.

Jinhwan grinned up at him, “I love you too.”

\-----

“Holy shit.” Jungkook sounds like a broken record, staring at the platinum ring wrapped around his finger. “I didn’t even know they made rings like this for men.”

He grins, cheeks flushed. “Jinhwan hyung designed it.”

“Wow, like holy shit, wow. Junhwe, did you see it?”

“Of course he saw it. He was the first person I texted.”

“Excuse me? I’m your best friend!” 

Donghyuk laughs, “Junhwe’s my best friend. You’re just my roommate.” He teases before glancing at Junhwe. “Anyway, me and Junhwe already made a pact when we were in highschool we’d be each other’s best man.” 

“That’s not fair. We met in college! Why don’t I get to be someone’s best man?”

He shrugs with grin before turning to wrap an around around his best friend’s tall shoulders, “You’ll be my best man, right?”

Junhwe pauses, pretending to think before he shrugs. “Yeah, not everyday you get to be the best man of your gay best friend’s wedding.”

Donghyuk smiles thankfully before gently punching his arm. “It’s not going to be that different from a regular wedding. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you both end up hooking up with the hottest girls there.”

“Ey! There’s the best friend I love!” Jungkook launched himself at them, bringing them into a group hug. 

\-----

Standing under a large open archway, Jinhwan grinned widely as the photographer snapped another photo of them in their crisp black suits. He watched as Donghyuk lit up under the floral backdrop, letting the younger man drop down to press a chaste kiss against his cheek. 

He leaned over to grab the other male’s hand, lacing their fingers together as the matching platinum bands twinkled. Jinhwan brought their joined hands up, lightly kissing them before peeking at the photographer. 

Donghyuk looked so happy, cheeks pink and lips stretched widely as he smiled back at him. 

Without another thought, he pulled Donghyuk in by his tie, kissing him softly before whispering quietly, just for the two of them to hear, “I love you.”

His  _ husband  _ giggled, “I love you too.”

 

 


	2. The Beginning

"I don't have a lot of time today."

    "You're the one who got in the shower."

    He grins coyly, moving to trail little butterfly kisses against his husband's chest before pressing him against the ridiculously expensive Italian marble wall of the shower. The water pours down on them as he slowly moves to stand on his knees, looking up at Donghyuk. "Can't help it. My husband's too sexy."

    The younger male playfully splashes water at him before his head thumps against the marble with a drowned out moan. "F-fuck..."

    He smirks, bobbing his head quickly as he reached one hand up to drag along the other's abdomen. He felt fingers tugging his black locks as he looked up from under dark lashes.

    "J-Jinan... C-cumming!"

    He hummed, running his hands up and down steady thighs to keep his balance as Donghyuk released down his throat. He wore a wolfish grin, pulling away slowly before quickly standing up. Jinhwan helped brace his husband against the wall, Donghyuk's legs trembling as he leaned on him for support. "What a wonderful way to start the morning."

    His husband blushed even under the hot water of the shower, wobbly standing under the shower head as he gently pushed him away. "Shut up. You're so cheesy."

    His grin grew wider, "Only for you baby." 

    Donghyuk rolled his eyes.

    “You know, I think I’m actually dirtier than when I came into the shower.” 

    His husband flushes, “T-that’s your fault!”

    God, he’s cute. 

\-----

“We have shipments coming in from Hong Kong tonight. I’ll have the boys meet them at the dock and bring it over to the warehouse at midnight.” Hanbin rattled off his list, staring down at his tablet as he continued to take notes and make adjustments. 

Jinhwan nodded, picking up a semi-automatic, carefully weighing it in one hand before standing up and pressing it against the stranger’s leg. “I’m giving you twenty seconds to tell me who your buyer is or I’m lodging a bullet in your leg.”

“P-please! I-I d-don’t know a-anything!” The man was stuttering, gasping for breath as he sat bound in the chair. 

He sighed, boredom seeping into his body as he pulled the trigger with a loud bang. 

The man’s screams echoed in the basement but he ignored it, emptying another bullet in his thigh before turning to look at Bobby. “I have some work to finish. Do whatever you have to do.”

The taller male nodded silently as he exited the basement, Hanbin following close behind without a glance. 

“Is Wang meeting us at the warehouse?”

“He is. But don’t forget you have Senator Kwon’s gala tonight. You already RSVPed.”

Jinhwan groaned quietly, carefully shrugging on his blazer. “Fine, fine. You can handle it right?”

“Does a bear shit in the woods?”

\-----

The smell of burnt coffee wafted in the air, stale doughnuts stashed in a corner as phones rang loudly in the precinct. 

“I’m just saying, RoboCop would totally win in a fight between him and Iron Man.”

“How did we get on this topic again?” He threw a case file on the ever-growing pile between their desks.

“Jungkook wouldn’t stop talking about it last night while we were watching Avengers.” Junhwe answers, staring at the game of solitaire on his computer. “Which, by the way, is totally killing my single bachelor vibe that I’ve got going on.”

Donghyuk chuckles, “Right, because I’m sure girls are just lining up to go out with a detective who makes forty-four thousand dollars a year.”

“With benefits.” He shoots him a glance over the desktop, grinning.

“Oh, how could I forget the bare minimum health coverage we get.” He rolls his eyes, swatting the other’s hand away when he reaches for his muffin. 

“You’re one to talk. Your husband pretty much owns a hospital.”

“He doesn’t own a hospital. He’s just on the board of trustees.” 

“Poh-tay-to, poh-tah-to.” 

“Koo, Kim! Captain wants to see you.” 

They pulled away from theirs desks, looking up to see their sergeant pointing towards the corner office before looking at one another with a shrug. 

Donghyuk pushes his seat back into his desk, straightening out his shirt before nudging Junhwe to do the same. His partner rolls his eyes but still half-heartedly makes an attempt to look presentable. They stand in front of the overbearing door for a long second before pushing it open. 

“You called for us Captain?”

Dong Youngbae is a man who demands a lot of respect; he’s only a few years older than him but his arrest record speaks for itself. He was pretty much a legend in the academy, and him and Junhwe had been excited when they learned they had been assigned to his precinct. 

The captain sat stiffly in his chair, glancing up from his papers before silently gesturing for them to close the door. “Take a seat.”

They moved quietly, sitting nervously in the leather bound seats as the captain leaned back more comfortably for a long moment. 

“I’ve seen your records. Impressive.”

He barely manages to suppress a squeal, nodding stoically as Junhwe shrugs casually. 

The older man sighs, rubbing his temples before he leans forward sharply. “I’m going to cut straight to the chase. We’ve got word that there’s going to be an increase in drug activity very soon. Now, you guys have only been detectives for a year but I think your records speak for themselves.” He places his palms flat against the desk. “Normally, I’d want someone more experienced, someone who’s done this before. However, most of my men have been made. Which is why I need to send in some fresh faces. Someone that they’ve never met before. Someone they won’t suspect is a cop.”

His heart races, adrenaline rushing in his veins.

“Sir, are you asking us to go undercover?” Junhwe breaks the silence; even though, his best friend looks calm and aloof, he can tell from the twinkle in his eyes that he’s just as excited as he is.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. This should go without saying, but everything that is said between these walls shall stay between us. This is a dangerous case and if you want to back out, you need to let me know now.”

Donghyuk glanced at Junhwe, locking eyes for a brief second before they turned back to their captain. “We understand the dangers of this case and we accept.”

For the first time in the two years that they’ve worked in this precinct, they see the legendary Dong Youngbae smile. 

“Good. Briefing’s in two weeks.”

\-----

As soon as they’re tucked away in the alleyway behind the police station, careful to make sure no one is walking by or eavesdropping, Donghyuk and Junhwe break out into dance. 

Their voices are hushed whispers as they beam at each other, jumping up and down. 

“Dude! We’re--”

“I know!”

They jump around for about twenty seconds before collecting themselves. They straightened out their uniforms, masking their excitement with cool expressions, breaking for a brief second to grin at each other. 

Junhwe threw an arm around his shoulders, “We should totally go out tonight, celebrate!”

Donghyuk smiled, “Totally.”

“Seoul Chicken at nine? Grab some beers and hot wings like old times?”

“I’m down. I can’t wait to tell Jinhwan hyung.”

The other male nudges him, “Don’t tell him we’re going undercover. You heard the Captain, this is strictly confidential.”

He rolled his eyes, “I think I can decide for myself what I can and cannot tell my husband.”

\-----

“Jinanie hyung!” He kicked off his shoes in the foyer, tossing his messenger bag on one of the ridiculously expensive leather white sofas before scurrying further into the private penthouse. “Hyung!”

“Whoa there.” His husband stepped out of the master suite, adjusting the silk bowtie around his neck as Donghyuk rushed towards them. “Hey, baby. How was work?”

“It was awesome! Me and Junhwe got called in the captain’s office and at first, I thought we were in trouble but then he said we had great arrest numbers! Can you believe it? Dong Youngbae! The living legend of the Gangnam precinct actually said that  _ I  _ had great arrest numbers!” 

The other male smiled, watching as he jumped up and down in excitement. 

“Anyway, then we got assigned to this big case. Like no more petty theft and B&Es. Real crimes.” Donghyuk chattered away, slipping out of his jacket and tossing it on the couch as well. “So, me and Junhwe were thinking about going to Seoul Chicken to celebrate tonight.”

Jinhwan’s smile dropped a bit. “Baby, I thought I told you, we have the gala at Senator Kwon’s tonight?”

Donghyuk froze, “Oh, my god. I totally forgot we were going to that. It slipped my mind.” He turned to face his husband, shuffling towards where he sat in a leather armchair. “I just got so caught up in work and the captain complimenting us, it just completely slipped my mind.”

The smaller male offers a warm smile, “It’s okay. Why don’t you go hang out with your friends and I’ll make up an excuse as to why you couldn’t come tonight.”

“What? No! You’re my husband and I should be there to support you!” He protested, letting Jinhwan pull him into his lap. “I’ll just text Junhwe and we can celebrate tomorrow or something. It’s fine. I’ll go. Just let me get ready. I smell like burnt coffee.” 

Jinhwan grins, “Okay. If you insist.” He arches up to press a chaste kiss against his lips, eyes crinkled happily. “I picked out your outfit; it’s on the bed.”

“Thanks, Jinanie hyung.” Donghyuk pecked him on the cheek before climbing off his lap, shuffling towards the master suite to change. 

\-----

As soon as the bedroom door shut, Jinhwan dug into his pocket to pull out his phone. 

_ Hanbin _

_ Find out what case Donghyuk got assigned to 6:41pm _

_ Well, hello to you too. 6:42pm _

_ Files being sent to your desktop in ten minutes 6:42pm _

He listens quietly as the shower turns on, the rush of water splashing against the marble floor echoing in the en suite before he silently makes his way to his office. 

Gently shutting the door behind him, he slumped into the leather chair, waiting for his computer to come to life. He stared blankly at the screen before an email notification popped up on the private server. Maneuvering the mouse over the file, he skimmed through the pages of notes and photos on the screen. 

They were hastily scanned and none of it was really ‘official’ to ensure everything was kept confidential but he knew the few people he kept on retainer at the Gangnam precinct were well enough involved to know that everything was real. 

“Shit.”

\-----

“Your work for the Gangnam District Hospital is extraordinary.” 

He smiled, “Thank you, Senator Kwon. I’m just trying to do my part for the city.” Raising his champagne glass, he sipped slowly, eyes wandering to survey the senator’s grand dining hall. 

“Well, your generosity is much appreciated.” Kwon Jiyong was young, charismatic, charming, and a bunch of other adjectives. He had the people of Seoul wrapped around his finger with a flash of a smile. Everyone adored him. Well, everyone adored  _ his  _ facade. 

As charming as Kwon Jiyong is, he was also downright cruel and unmoving. He knew what he wanted and he was willing to do anything to make that happen. It’s why Jinhwan appreciated him. Appreciated and respected him. 

“Your husband works at the Gangnam precinct, correct?”

Jinhwan nodded, coolly watching from afar as Donghyuk let himself get roped into another conversation with a group of Cheongdamdong wives. 

“I’ve heard recently that Captain Dong Youngbae is launching an investigation into the drug scene.”

His grip tensed ever so slightly around the champagne glass. “There has been a growing pandemic of drug overdoses. I’m sure the citizens of Seoul will appreciate his efforts to… Clean up the streets.”

“Yes, indeed.” Senator Kwon silently looked down in his glass. “I just hope he doesn’t get caught up in the wrong business.”

Jinhwan relaxed, flashing a small smile. “I’m sure he can take care of himself.”

\-----

There was another chorus of giggles as the women surrounded him, picking at his three piece suit. 

“You and your husband are absolutely adorable!” One of them chimed, others nodding quickly in agreement.

Donghyuk blushed, “Thank you.”

“Is this the new Yves Saint Laurent suit? I thought it wasn’t available yet!” Another gushed over his gray suit, admiring the fabric. “I wanted to get this for my husband.” She pouted.

“Chaeyeon, don’t you know Kim Jinhwan? He absolutely loves to spoil his husband!” Jisoo teased.

“I-I don’t know about spoil.” His face heated up, eyes downcast at his glass as the women cooed over him.

“Really, Donghyuk, you need to tell us your secret. You’ve been together for five years and he still looks at you like you’re newlyweds.”

Bashfully running a hand through his hair, shrugging sheepishly. “I don’t really have a secret--”

“Mind if I steal away my husband for a bit?” Jinhwan cut in with a plate of mini quiches and a fresh glass of champagne. Almost immediately, the women fawned over him, giggling and blushing in his presence as he led Donghyuk away from the crowd. “Having a good time?”

“Yeah, although, I thought I was dying back there. I had no idea what they were talking about. Also, is this suit really not available for purchase? I thought I told you to stop buying me new clothes! God, knows I have an entire closet full of Givenchy shirts you insisted I needed.”

His husband has the decency to look a bit guilty, “It looks good on you.”

Donghyuk rolled his eyes, “I could wear a trash bag and you’d still say I look good.”

“Because it’s true. You do look good. You look good in anything.  _ And nothing _ .”

He shoves Jinhwan away with a blush. “Shut up.”

The older male only laughs, pulling him in close. “How about we get out of here?”

\-----

“God, I love you.”

“Are you talking to me or the burger?”

“The burger, obviously.” Donghyuk grinned, taking another large bite of his food. “I might like you too.”

His husband pouts, “This is the thanks I get.”

He laughs, this time stealing a fry from Jinhwan. “Thank you, dear husband of mine who spoils me rotten even though I don’t deserve it.”

Jinhwan smiles fondly, offering the rest of his fries to Donghyuk without another word. He looked out the window of the Rolls Royce. “How do you feel about leaving Seoul?”

He paused, looking up from his Coke to stare at Jinhwan’s profile. “What? Why?”

The other man doesn’t look at him. “Just a thought.” He peers over with a quick smile before looking out again. “Donghyuk, do you ever think about quitting the police force.”

He sighs; this isn’t the first time they’ve had this conversation. Ever since he was stabbed in his first year as a cop, Jinhwan’s been overly protective. “Hyung, I thought we already talked about this. I like my work. I know it’s dangerous but I like it.” 

Jinhwan glanced down in his lap. “I’m just worried that one day I won’t be able to save you.”

He didn’t say anything else, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”

\-----

    Sitting up silently, he peered over his shoulder to watch Donghyuk slumber peacefully in their bed, snuggled warmly under layers of soft sheets and expensive duvets. He reached over carefully to gently brush his bangs to the side, smiling fondly before reaching over to his nightstand to grab his cell. 

    Throwing the covers off, he shuffled towards the balcony, the rich vibrant lights of Gangnam in perfect view. He stared at the blank screen before unlocking the device, finger hovering over one name. 

    The other line didn’t greet him. Wordless. Silent on the other end.

    “Keep Donghyuk out of it. Don’t show your faces and don’t let anyone ever know he’s mine.” He pressed the little red button, turning around to see Donghyuk still fast asleep, unstirring as Seoul’s nightlife lit up. 

\-----

_ “Your assignment is to infiltrate one of the most dangerous drug rings in Seoul. The Triple Kim group is ruthless. Even a whiff of you two being cops and you’re both gone. Don’t try to be smart. Be clever. I don’t want evidence of what they’re doing. I know what they’re doing. What I want is names. I want faces. I want to unmask the Triple Kim for who they are.”  _

\-----

“Hey boss! Got new runners for you.”

They walked down a dark stairwell, stepping into the basement of a Gangnam club. There were figures everywhere; working, dealing, partying. 

“New runners, huh?” A voice in the corner called out. 

He could feel his heartbeat thumping loudly in his chest; he peeked over at Junhwe to see him looked bored, dull in the face of one of Korea’s most notorious gangs. 

“Let me get a look at ‘em.” They stood in front of a ratty old chair, face shrouded by dark shadows. “Well, boys. Welcome to my palace. I’m Bobby.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter i know. 
> 
> thank you for the kudos, and comments, and for reading this!! so amazing. all of you. i love you.

**Author's Note:**

> how did i end up here? oh yeah, donghwan. so soft. but also not. i mean there's so much potential here. dong being really soft for jinhwan but then also they're really into each other. also everyone around them being "you're so cute and soft." but they into some real 50 shades of gray shit. SO MUCH POTENTIAL. 
> 
> anyway, very different from my usual stories (cough jundong cough bobdong cough cough!)


End file.
